


Christmas

by xMyrrhx



Series: The Nesting Series [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha!James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do Not Podfic, Do Not Translate, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, omega!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyrrhx/pseuds/xMyrrhx
Summary: The latest addition to the Bond family is quite a fussy baby...James is up late with the new baby and Q catches him in a rather adorable moment with the newborn...





	Christmas

The third addition to the Bond family had arrived a month before Christmas and was proving to be a bit more of a challenge than his older siblings had been when they were newborns. He was particularly fussy and kept his parents up more often than Sofia and Thomas had when they were that little.

James insisted on trying to help out as much as possible – the pregnancy hadn’t been easy on Q and their newest addition would probably end up being the last (unless they adopted down the road) due to complications during the birth.

Little Everett Bond was particularly small for his age and he’d spent a fair bit of time in the NICU. Poor Q had been beside himself and it had taken James a bit of work to reassure his mate that it wasn’t his fault that their youngest son was having some difficulties adjusting to the real world. 

Tonight was no different in that James was up with Everett in the living room, trying to soothe the little one back to sleep. He’d left Q to slumber and the twins were asleep in their rooms – both of them were ridiculously sound sleepers and a fussy baby brother certainly wasn’t going to wake them up. 

Everett had been home for only a short number of weeks now and there had been a bit of a scramble to get ready for the holiday. But somehow they’d managed and the house was decorated and the children (baby included of course) all had nice sized piles of presents under the tree.

Carefully cradling the whimpering form of the youngest Bond, James flipped a switch to turn on the lights on the family Christmas tree. Everett had seemed fascinated with the shimmering of the lights earlier so perhaps they would help soothe him now.

The remains of an attempted nest on the couch – James was still horrible at making them – was a good indication that a nesting session wasn’t going to be enough to calm the child this time. The almost month-old baby was rather colicky and often had an upset stomach. They had been reassured that he would grow out of it and that his growth would hopefully pick back up to normal as time went on. 

“There we are,” James murmured as he adjusted his hold on the baby so that Everett could see the lights. “Think you can stop crying for a moment now?” 

The whimpers turned to sniffles and James watched as the baby became utterly fascinated with the shimmering lights and also the decorations on the tree. 

“That one there was made by your big sister,” James murmured as he pointed to one particular bauble that looked like a rather misshapen snowman who had been dipped in glitter. “And your big brother made this one here...” The other bauble was supposed to be a classic orb shape but it looked more like a lumpy potato and instead of glitter it had been given a spectacular paint job of almost neon green paint with disorderly red stripes. 

Q hadn’t been able to sleep much longer after James had left him to tend to their youngest and stood in the doorway of the living room watching his Alpha point out things on the tree to Everett. Q himself was still supposed to be resting as much as possible as he was having a rather slow recovery himself but he couldn’t resist seeing what his mate was up to with the baby. 

“And this here your Uncle Alec brought us back from Moscow....and this one is from your Auntie Eve...” 

The head Q-branch boffin tiptoed his way to the mess of a nest and while James was distracted with Everett, put it into a much nicer configuration. Coming downstairs had worn out the recovering Omega and the nest would work just fine as a place to sleep for the remainder of the night. 

Eventually it was either James’s soothing voice or just being plain worn out from crying that sent little Everett Bond off to dreamland, his father continuing to talk quietly about the various tree ornaments until he was absolutely sure that he could stop without the baby waking back up. 

It said something about how focused he’d been on the child that it took him a moment to realize that not only was his attempt at a nest looking quite nice suddenly, but that his mate was settled inside of it looking rather bemused at the situation. 

“What are you doing down here?” James asked as he tucked himself and Everett into the nest with Q. “You should still be upstairs in bed...” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Q hummed as the two adults adjusted themselves and the baby into the comfort of pillows and blankets. “You do realize tomorrow we’re going to be woken up by the twins....and they’re not going to be thrilled we’re down here without them.” 

“They’ll survive,” James chuckled softly. “Though I’m sure they’ll be disappointed and think we saw Santa without them...” 

Neither of them believed in Santa themselves but the twins were rather steadfast in their belief of the jolly man in red and neither parent wanted to squash their children’s enthusiasm for such a thing. 

For the moment however there was peace with all three children sleeping. James and Q were quick to follow into slumber, needing all their energy to deal with hyperactive 4-year-olds the next morning on Christmas.


End file.
